conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of Washingtonia
2014 March *20: The Minister of Foreign Affairs at a press briefing at the MFA Headquarters in Foundersville declares that the King is considering the situation in the Ukraine and moreover Crimea, on whether or not to recognize the ascension of that region into the Russian Federation as a federal subject. The King, as per the Availability Clause of Section 8(d) of Chapter 5 of the Constitution is the Chief Diplomat of the Kingdom, thus the highest authority on Washingtonian foreign affairs. 2013 December *6: Hours after the death of Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela, King Randall I and President O'Neill release a joint press statement sending their condolences to the Mandela family and the people of South Africa, stating "Mandela was a global icon who inspired everyone with well intended ambition for humanity." August *30: The Minister for Foreign Affairs in a public statement urges the United States to consider other-than military actions in the wake of the chemical attacks in Syria, allegedly done by Syrian President Assad. The Ministry had hours earlier finally declared that Washingtonia condemns the attacks however will not place blame without credible international sources verifying the origin of the chemical weapons and those who had used them. 1990 March *6: The Christian Democratic Party and the Libertarian Party merge to form the Christian Libertarian Party. 1964 August *28: The Christian Democratic Party is founded. 1916 April *2: The Libertarian Party is founded. 1915 May *29: Coinciding with the passing of a new draconian deportation law passed in the Ottoman Empire, the Washingtonian government publicly condemns the Siege of Van and the aggressive treatment of Armenians by their Ottoman overlords. *21: The Washingtonian Ambassador to the Ottoman Empire, Franklin Cane, accompanies American Ambassador Henry Morgenthau, Sr. to Constantinople to raise the issue of the Ottomans' treatment of minority Armenians after the Siege of Van. After the meeting, Ambassador Cane communicated to Foundersville - **"The Ottoman Government believes it is justified in its persecution of the Armenian minority, citing alleged collusion with Russian forces. I am supported by the American Embassy here in urging the strongest condemnation possible of the heinous acts committed by this Islamic state against vulnerable God-fearing Christian men, women and children. With the gradual disappearances of Armenian leaders and thinkers over the last two months, I believe there is little doubt left as to a planned war on the Armenian ethnicity." 1913 September *22: The Constitution of Washingtonia is finalized and commences. *3-19: The National Convention takes place. 1910 October *22: The Union Nationalist Party is founded. March *15: The Washingtonian Civil War ends with the Assembly Pact. 1899 March *15: The Washingtonian Civil War begins at Wallfrey Keep in South Island. 1822 January *14: The King's Loyal House Regiment is created by King George II. 1791 February *22: George Washington, after much deliberation with the French government, purchases Beauchemin from the French and declares it the Kingdom of Washingtonia. 1790 October *21: George Washington arrives in Beauchemin and is granted permanent residency along with his comrades. July *12: George Washington is exiled by the United States Congress. *11: George Washington is impeached by the United States Congress. 1532 October *9: The French are the first to settle the islands, naming them "Beauchemin" after the founder, Grégoire Beauchemin. Category:Kingdom of Washingtonia